User talk:Rod12/Archive 4
Roller Coasters Hey Rod- I have some news I thought you might want to know. You may have already heard but Six Flags is planning two roller coasters themed to Green Lantern (presumably to coincide with the release of the movie this summer.) One will be located at Six Flags Great Adventure in Jackson, New Jersey; the other will be at Six Flags Magic Mountain in California. Although I've made edits in the past, I've never created a page before, and after a failed attempt to make one for the coaster at Great Adventure, I've given up and have come to you for help. I promise, if you haven't heard about these, this isn't just some fanboy fantasy; I've included links to both of the rides' official websites as proof. I've mostly had trouble with the photo uploader (that was the frustrating aspect that forced me to quit work on the page), but if you can get the pages on the two coasters started, I can add as many details that have come to my attention. Thanks! wdlkey Six Flags Great Adventure Ride Website Six Flags Magic Mountain Ride Website Tomar-Re It is my opinion that Lanterns should only be called hybrid Lanterns if they are, at one and the same time, wearing two rings, such as Driq, or Hal when he wore the blue and the green. If it were that a hybrid Lantern were someone who wore two different coloured rings, ever, then a great majority of the characters in the green lantern mythos would be considered hybrids, considering how many of them were brought back from the dead. I don't recall Tomar wearing both rings, so I don't consider him to be a Hybrid Lantern. If this is not convenient to you, then I should be delighted to hear your view of the matter Imp Hybrids Okay, if that's the situation, then that's the way it is Imp yo thanks for the good words. and also i cant remmeber what i put, but i did find another pic of the black lantern ugg-i, along with other numerous black lanterns comicbookfanboy Re: Welcome Back Hey Rod12, Sorry for the sudden and immediate departure. I saw you made me a Staff Member and thank you for the opportunity. I will try to stick around longer and appreciate the opportunity to aide the site as much as I can. I will be on more often and will talk to you later. Thanks, Markio21 22:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC) harry potter on GL?? WTF yo dude someone puts harry potter section here. i mean wtf? http://greenlantern.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Potter i could delete it, but too busy putting new images Archive Yes please, I should very much like an archive page. I'm sorry if you've had to wait for my reply, my laptop broke last week, and I haven't had the opportunity to get on the internet until now, so I do hope you haven't had to wait long for my reply. On the issue of the category page, I readily agree, I was going to suggest that we have two seperate pages for the purposes of the individual pages. Imp How about something along the lines of "List of Multiple-Ring Bearers", or "List of Lanterns bearing more than one ring", or something along those lines\ Imp The title's okay with me. And the image is good too, as long as it has a Guardian, I'm happy X) Imp New Wiki Proposal Hey Rod, I was wondering if I could run this idea by you. Its ok to refuse if you arent ok with it and I only thought of it because of reading some comics. I was wondering if you had any interest in starting another wiki that explored the X-Men universe from Marvel Comics? I know you founded a number of other ones linked to this one all of which are based on DC Comics but wasnt sure if you had any interest in starting a new one or just sticking with whats already present. I can only gather that you are into DC Comics but not sure if you like Marvel ones. Just a suggestion as I do like Marvel ones and always like the style of your wikis in that it allows full exploration of that universe alone. There is a X-Men wiki out there but I don't think its the standard that you runs yours. Anyway, as I said, just running it past you and if you dont want to do it; thats fine. Just thought to ask :) Darth Batrus 20:46, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Heya Rod, thanks for the response by the way. I also totally understand that it would be quite taxing to run so many wikis. On the head admin thing, well... its just I struggle doing admin duties really and have no where near the ability to fully manage things. I think personally I work best as a researcher; mostly to make new articles, tinker with existing ones, adding images that I find/have etc. Its what I enjoy the most really which is why I try and contribute what I can to the Green Lantern, Superman and Martian Manhunter wikis when I can. So, if the wiki thing did go forward, I'm not sure if I could entirely cope by myself on it :-/ Not saying you should get the burden of running another wiki as I completely understand that running five wikis is quite... well... busy :p I suppose I wouldnt mind it if we ran it jointly but perhaps placed restrictions on registration... at least initially to discourage vandals from assaulting the site until its developed a bit? Not sure if its a good idea or not but just thought I would run it past you anyway :) Darth Batrus 21:55, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello again Rod, its quite an intriguing idea that you mentioned on my talk page. I wouldnt mind going down that road where there are four of us who run an X-Men wiki. Also, I would be fine with you and Doomlurker there helping as well. I think the more of us, the better really. Do you think its a good idea though? I don't want to sound like I'm imposing or forcing you guys to make/run a wiki just for me :-/ Just making sure that you guys would be fine with it first really. As for time, can take as much time as you want. As I said earlier, was just a suggestion and thought the X-Men universe is quite a rich one to exploit :) Also, I wouldnt be shirking my responsibilities as researcher for here and your other wikis as I intended to continue on. Its just whenever I get time/motivation/comic issue in my hands, will add them. Anyway, take care! Darth Batrus 14:31, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid I'd be a bad candidate, I used to watch the X-men when I was little, but I don't read the comics, so I'd not be of much use on the site. Sorry about that Imp X-Men Wiki I don't mind helping out. It sounds fine. As a fan of both Marvel and DC (and Dark Horse for that matter) I wouldn't mind helping out at all. Just give me a link when it's set up. - Doomlurker 21:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Sections They're fine, though I'm wondering if it's worth adding the Black Lanterns to the Multiple Corps. section. We can hardly just add the List of Current/Former Black Lanterns, as not all of them were, but it would be quite a monstrous task to go around and find every deceased member of every Corps. Imp About Wick Why is he put under black lantern corps members when he is a robot i was wondering why is that User:Comicbookfanboy True. It could even be merely a general rule that whenever we happen to come across one, we add the category Imp Hell Yeah I'm a Marvel Fan! yes love marvel and everything about it! User:Comicbookfanboy Aight well im interested in the x men wiki.....on the condition i dont get to be with any homo sapiens...i only want to interact with fellow homo superior User:Comicbookfanboy Laham Thanks for fixing the page, I couldn't get it to format correctly, guess I need more practice at editing. Hehe. 21:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You can thank The Lanterncast for those Green Lantern Corps Member pages, they did an episode on all the human one shot Green Lanterns. I don't know if you know about The Lanterncast but it's a great podcast with great hosts. If you want to give them a listen, they're on iTunes and at Lanterncast .com. Hope you don't think this is spam, I just thought you'd enjoy them, I certainly do. Oh, and I really appreciate the offer to help with those GL issues, but I don't really know how much help I'd be, I've only been reading GL for two years ( btw, thank for this wiki, just before I decided to start reading GL I basically just gorged myself on all the info on here in order to catch up to speed). Loki29 05:18, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Batman: The Brave and the Bold Hi Rod! I'm glad you like the updates. I hope to give this wiki a lot of attention with the new movie coming out soon. I think we have the potential to bring in a lot of new editors who will continue to make the wiki a great resource for Green Lantern fans. I'm not sure what you mean about Batman: The Brave and the Bold. It doesn't make much sense to categorize a soft redirect to another wiki. Certainly we should link to batman.wikia, but there's no reason to not include information about the show here. It makes sense to have a page categorized in teams, but also a main article for the series categorized with the test of Green Lantern's animated exploits. A lot of people will come to the site looking for a reference guide to all the appearances Green Lantern has made in animated media, and really this is the best way to present the information to them. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 17:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Editing work Heya Rod, no worries on that and thanks for the kind words :) I am slowly but surely building up the X-Men Rebirth wiki. Its just a pain to gather all the comics, find scans and make the articles :p Heh. Anyway, read Green Lantern and didnt want to neglect my duties here as researcher as well so thought to make some additions since its been a while since I contributed anything. Also, yeah, I think perhaps delete "The Greenhouse" since it was a mistaken on my part. I wasnt sure though, do you think the article should be called "The Green House" or "Green House"? I initially thought "Green House" but we do have certain articles that have "The" as part of the name. Any thoughts on that? On the comic book writer and artist pages, I don't think templates have been made yet. Havent really asked Doomlurker about those since I was focusing mostly on "Characters", "Locations", "Items" and "Teams". Darth Batrus 19:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Comics I read Well here's all the comic I own, (I own pretty much only trades, not individual issues): What If?: Civil War, Final Crisis, the entire Stracynski run of Thor, Siege, Thor: Siege Aftermath, a whole bunch of Manga (Japanese Comics in case you didn't know), I'm also trying track down a copy of Siege: Thor. I grab a new trade of Thor whenever I see it on the shelf. I was going to buy Blackest Night but since it was released as like 5 different books, I thought wasn't really worth it to get them all. For the most part, I lost interest in Marvel because what happened after Civil War. As for read, I sort of keep tabs on what happening all over the DC Universe. If I find something that I like enough to start following it, I'll just completely immerse myself into it to be able to keep up with the veteran fans. Loki29 04:49, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Graphic Novels Just wanted to tell you that I got my first Green Lantern graphic novel the other day. It was Agent Orange and I thought it was brilliant. I've bought Rebirth now I'm just waiting for it to arrive. I must say before Agent Orange the only novels I owned were Batman novels and Watchmen. I have got a lot of good Batman ones now but I'm really glad I picked Green Lantern up. Oh well, talk to you later! - Doomlurker 20:08, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I did see Doctor Who, I thought it was a brilliant start to the series. - Doomlurker 22:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to infringe on you guys's conversation, but FELLOW WHOVIANS YAY!!! Loki29 03:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Roller Coasters Hey Rod, After doing some more research, it seems as though the roller coasters aren't really intended to be a direct tie-in to the movie, but just share the Green Lantern name. The only relation between the two is that Six Flags is opening them to capitalize on/ profit from the release of the movie. With that said, I think there may be enough info to give the two coasters their own respective pages; for example, Wikipedia has a separate page dedicated to at least one. I would be more than happy to make the pages myself, but I thought I'd get your approval prior to putting in any work. From Wdlkey Question Hi Rod12, I see you took down our Prize Pack giveaway mention on the slider. We are required by the studio to mention it somewhere on the main page, would you prefer I put it at the top of the right column ? Please let me know ASAP. Thanks, Bchwood 18:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC) thanks for teh quick response... how is that ? the poster they want fits best on the right column. Bchwood 19:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, appreciate your understanding and glad you like the set up. Warner Bros. is being very particular and pushy about this, so cheers and I hope you win the prize pack! Bchwood 20:10, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Movie pages Hey Rod, do you mind if I make a few Movie pages, since many of the characters and facts in the movie differ from those in the comics Imp It's nice to speak to you as well ^^ I admit I have been semi-absent, not adding as much as I used to, but always watching. Always watching. Anywho, I shall do as you advise, I had wanted to title the pages like that anyway Imp I anticipate getting Emerald Knights soon, I ordered it so it's in the mail you see. I haven't put up any templates yet, I really want to find a decent picture of Parallax first before I make one for him Imp Mulitiple Lantern Corps and Hybrid Lantern Category Tages Edit Mulitiple Lantern Corps and Hybrid Lantern Category Tags I know the difference and similarities to the two. May not agree with some of them (i.e. Mother Mercy being classified as a hybrid when she isn't currently a hybrid) but I let you do it your way. As for the articles I tagged as Hybrid, at that moment those articles' infoboxes listed the characters as being members of the Green Lantern Corps and another, so they were Hybrids as defined to me. Incorrect information led to incorrect tag updates, sorry. --Revan's Exile 05:59, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Guy Gardner used to be a Hybrid, what was his hybrid of? Besides Hal's current hybrid of green & yellow and former hybrid of green, red, & blue did he have any other hybrids? --Revan's Exile 06:03, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Why I haven't been around. Oh, sorry about that. I was uber busy during the last three weeks of my spring semester then because of that I had about ~55 chapters of fanfiction I didn't read during that time and was TRYING to catch up, which btw I still haven't and decided to just go at my own rate. Anyways, that was freaking awesome and I can't wait until The Doctor comes back in late summer, actually since BBC America plays old episodes on weekdays I've been using my DVR to watch the entire series since the 9th Doctor, it's only ben about two episodes so far but by the end of summer I will have probalby seen the entire revived series. I bought a Blackest night GL power ring for the premiere but I haven't seen the movie yet because I'm organizing an event to watch it with some friends, kind of like what the Lanterncast is doing in NYC since I can't just pick up and go to the other end of the country. The movie got A LOT of bad reviews but I still want to see it. Loki29 05:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey how did you... Hey how did you get your background for your wiki to not move when scrolling down and when you edit something a pic shows up when your typing would you please please tell me i'm trying to get my wiki ready before the movie comes out so would you please tell me its for my wiki.From User: The Mighty Q :) Thanks. Demonwrath Can you block him, via IP? He's replacing everything with horrific photos. --ByakuyaTALK 04:23, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I thanked you for the wiki tip. The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 14:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Reply I thanked you for the wiki tip. The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 14:36, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Update Feel free to take it down anytime, thanks for asking and for supporting. Much appreciated. Bchwood 19:21, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Question about Corps membership Why is it that the leader of the Corps (i.e. Swamp Thing & Indigo-1) not included on the list of current members for the various Corps? I get why the Guardians of the Universe are not listed (save for Ganthet who is an actual Lantern). --Revan's Exile 21:17, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Your mention of Mongul II brought up a question. You say he is not only a former leader but a former member of the team. What if he was only a former leader but currently still a member, how would you distinguish that? I just looked at the list of former Sinestro Coprsmen and Mongul II is listed there. I thought he wouldn't be since your previous message said: "Doing that method it lets us not have to have to add him to the page List of Former Sinestro Corps Members..." As for Batman, I watch the cartoons & movies, but that is about it. I do collect the Batman Beyond comics because that is my favorite Batman but that is it. --Revan's Exile 23:07, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Corps' Infoboxes I use Firefox and when I go to the Blue Lantern Corps or Indigo Tribe the Infobox is impossible to read without highlighting the contents. Is there anyway to make it easier to read? --Revan's Exile 23:42, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Deathstorm & the current status of the Black Lantern Corps I was reading the article for Deathstorm and according to that post Blackest Night Deathstorm is still a Black Lantern and has managed to recreate the Black Lantern forms of the twelve resurrected heroes. --Revan's Exile 23:46, June 30, 2011 (UTC) If all Black Lanterns are dead or returned to life shouldn't their Corps' status not be classified as active? --Revan's Exile 00:02, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Peacemaker According to the Reach article the Reach wanted to curry favor the the Sinestro Corps by combining a Qwardian Power Ring with one of it's scarabs being worn by Peacemaker. Shouldn't Peacemaker be listed as a former Sinestro Corpsmen? --Revan's Exile 23:55, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Message-Archives